


Do Junkers Dream?

by Glytchy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I need to make a dream series god damn it lol, I was telling this to my bestie, I'm a storyteller at heart that's how I tell people things., M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glytchy/pseuds/Glytchy
Summary: It was a dream I had tonight, the night I'm posting it lol. I typed it  out to tell my bestfriend and then I said fuck it and posted it. This is so stream of conscious and not a bit of proof reading.





	

I had a dream that I was a more manic and wild Junker version of Maslani. Or at the very least an outside the law manic/wild version. She played coy and sweet, demure till she got close enough to what she wanted.

So she was in the busy city streets of Hanamura the map with the arcade. Eating here and there at street vendors but keeping her eyes on the arcade, she had a plan and she was going to enact it soon.

Once it got a little later and there were less patrons she used her powers to flood arcade and send the patrons to a watery grave, with a slightly unhinged giggle she slipped inside the arcade and put a shell of water all around the entire building to keep others out, after emptying the Arcade of the flood she put it under, she doesn't notice or hear the rooftop entrance being open, because she has earbuds in to dampen the obnoxious city sounds.

Cause what a heap of people DON’T know is that there’s a brothel two doors down from the Arcade and she can fucking hear it which ew gross people that have to pay for sex ew. Anyways inside the Arcade she see the machines all fucked up and whacked out which is fine it makes her giggle all the destruction she’s caused, and there’s Pachimari’s everywhere, along with all these new piglet and mouse stuffies (cause ofcourse) and she fucking loves ALL OF THEM, this is her entire goal the Pachi’s of all of them, all kinds and the new stocks.

She’s been planning this for ages because fucking claw machines are all rigged by suits wanting more fucking money. Well they can get fucked. Giggling she gathers all the stuffed animals around her and those in the broken machines, the ones in the back hidden in stock. Everything is hers now and she giggles and sings to herself, different little things, she’s gathering it all in a huge bundle being held together by her waters.

Then she notices a massive rumble to the ground, but it’s not an earthquake, it’s not a stock truck or swat teams, not secret police, and there’s a massive shadow looming over her, slowly taking the earbuds/plugs out she turns, wincing as all the auditory chaos comes rushing back, then her eyes land on the massive masked male that is Roadhog only she dun know that.

She knows that Maori/Aborigine tatt’s mixed in with the regular tatt’s and the dark skin similar to hers, she’s middle ground with him and the nearly as tall as him pale dirty male. After a moment of utter silence between the three.

Junkrat gives a giggle sharp and shrill and that sets Maslani off, she hadn’t thought they were real at first. Thought she’d dreamt em up. But she can’t produce such a unique sound in her own head. Then the pigman huffs a little and Maslani just screams bloody murder, making the men cringe hard core and it sets off Junkrat screaming in panic, mostly him shouting make it stop make it stop!

She launches them back and away and with as much water as she can plastering them against the farthest wall. But she doesn’t kill them cause there’s very few Australians left in the world. Solidarity and all that, but she isn’t about getting her prizes stolen. She leaves the mens heads out and the skinny bean pole pale boy is shrieking up a storm of curses that makes even her turn red. 

Then she gathers up all of the like 5-600 stuffies and condenses them down as tight as she can with water pressure and not damaging them. She’s got a satchel for icy drinks from the machines and a duffle for all the coins and cash from the machines. Tell the other Junkers g’day and bails, he powers have a pretty huge range so she is just trucking it on foot ignoring the panicked screams of those still in the streets the calls for cops. Atleast she thinks that’s what they are screaming for since she doesn’t speak Japanese, she can decipher hearing it but not really speak it. (she wasn’t truly a linguist here)

She makes it to the shore and using her powers parts a huge chunk of ocean getting beneath the waves and wet sands she exposes the entrance to this underwater hub shelter thing she’d found ages ago. It’s being powered by the waves and sensors hidden in plain sight, they feed on the sunlight and pull in clean air silently. She gets in unseen unheard and starts to slowly carefully decompress the stuffies and what not and loads the chilled fridges with her drinks, dumps the cash in the pile with the thousands of dollars she’s collected over the months.

After the stuffies are restored she careful as can be sucks all the water from them, then makes a made dash into carting all of them to what had once been a large meeting area that has so many other stuffies of all manner inside it that it looks like a hidden treasure room from some hidden temple. there’s another room filled to bursting with books, and she has little trinkets all the fuck over the place.

She gets all the new stuffies in the main room and then has a hot hot hot shower gets her fizzy sugary drinks like four so she doesn’t have to get up again, then she just dives into the new stuffies and starts crawling around and practically swimming through em all. Mixing in the new with the old.

Maslani finally gets tired and just kicks off there in the stuffies and sleeps for a few days, thinking about the other Junkers in the few times she wakes up. When she leaves again she see the news papers are still on about the arcade shit and then there’s those males, the other Junkers plastered about having stolen the crown jewels and loads of other shit. 

It makes her giggle and shriek happily, that’s what this shit hole world GETS FOR FUCKING UP HER HOMELANDS! Aussies fucking up the rest of the world. She’s giggling even as she gets into a noodle/sushi bar and points out the shit she wants, her vibrant toxic red hair cascading down her back with little jewels and beads in it, like a wildling princess. There’s some shit talking going on and she pops off that she can fucking understand them.

The servers/cooks get to work getting her food made up, shocked that she’d popped off Japanese like she was native even though she clearly wasn’t. Massi gets her food and starts inspecting all of it while glaring down the employees, and then she sets off eating and drinking boba tea and also mango melon sodas, and a lemonade. 

She isn’t dainty or pretty about it and she laughs and giggles here and there and uses the table cloth to wipe her mouth, she sits gap legged even in the skirt she’s wearing, she hears some customers call her filthy American trash and she blasts them, fucking sends em flying, screaming that shes a fucking Aussie gal not some piece of trash westerner. 

There’s some chaos and shit but she just goes back to eating and drinking, she was actually going to pay for her food this time, totally going to fucking pay. BUT NO! No they all had to be stupid and racist. Tilting her head back she is gulping down the last of her drinks, when a metal hand and a flesh hand wrap around her.

A voice against her neck cackles and she remembers it. “Got ya girlie. Got ya and ya mine now!” There’s a furious snort. “Ours mate I meant ours!”


End file.
